A very penguin October: The return of The Destroyer of Worlds
by penguin adventures
Summary: Kuchikukan...Destroyer of Worlds is back and only the penguins can stop him. guest starring Elsa, Hiccup, Toothless, and General Shinjin.
1. Skipper's Recap

Welcome back Civilian! It is time once again for my recap report… we started our Halloween celebrations early Alice left after being awarded a trip to Florida for being the 100th caller (we planned the whole thing). The Next Day our plans were ruined by the arrival of Zookeeper Francis (who was suppose to be in jail for her fake android animals). Shortly afterwards Francis was revealed to be the advance scout of yet another Dalek plot.

And so another chase around the city begins…The Daleks seeming to find us at every turn. Two of our many allies (Frost and Elsa) arrived moments before the Daleks revealed that the Empire State Building was a Dalek space-craft. With help from The Doctor we boarded the ship and returned it back to its proper location. The Daleks plan stalled when the Weeping Angels showed up and we ended up in the shadow of the Statue of Liberty. After a brief battle on Liberty Island we returned to Central Park where the Daleks cornered us again. Sadly for the Daleks an old friend of the Doctors (The Bad Wolf) returned and reduced the Daleks to dust. Dalek-Sec managed to escape to revive the Dalek Race…that might take a while…


	2. Chapter one: The Pandorica opens (again)

October 4th 2014

Museum of Natural History

Hall of Accursive artifacts

3:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Private's POV)

"Skipper I don't think this is a good idea," I said. "Private I can't find a more fitting prison for…" "No prison can hold Kuchikukan destroyer of worlds!" "Quiet!" Skipper shouted, "I have had enough with you! Don't make me bring out the sword of General Shinjin!" "NO! anything but that!" "Now according to The Doctor The Pandorica ended up in this Museum and it should be…," Kowalski said as he bumped into the object itself, "…right in front of us."

"So how do we open the prefect prison," Skipper asked. "We don't," Kowalski said as the Pandorica opened, "and don't freak out when the computer says…" "The Pandorica will open…Silence will fall. Doctor who. Doctor who. DOCTOR WHO!" "Urgh" Kowalski said, "now the vacumm…careful none of us want to host the destroyer of worlds." "Too late!" Kuchikukan said in a deep voice as he bursted out of the vacumm, "Now let's have some fun!" "Who opened the lid!" Skipper said. "I did," the destroyer of worlds replied. "oh," Skipper said, "run!"

"No!" I shouted, "you will not use the lunacorns to do your evil bidding again!" "why would I do that," the spirit replied, "but I have difference plans…I was thinking the kingdom of Arendelle." "And why would you go there," Kowalski said. "The Snow Queen would be the prefect host…picture the worlds I could destroy with her powers," Kuchikukan replied. "General Shinjin!" Skipper said holding the sword, "I…" "Silence!" Kuchinkukan said, "you can't stop me…see you in a bit." The spirit of kuchinkukan disappeared in a flash of light leaving us alone with our thoughts…

(Skipper's POV)

I don't think Private's thoughts would do us any good here so I'm taking over. No offensive intended young Private. "Kowalski," I said, "We need to intercept that spirit before he reaches Elsa." "working on," Kowalski said, "Space-time teleport set…October 10th 1812 the castle of Arendelle." "Push that button!" I shouted. "Yes sir," he replied as he presses the send button. The muesum faded away and was replaced by the front gates of Elsa's castle. "I hope we're not too late," Private muttered.

(End of Chapter one)


	3. Chapter two: Kuchinkukan

The Fourth of October 1812

The Kingdom of Arendelle, Norway

Royal throne room

(Kowalski's POV)

The four of us bursted into the throne room much to the surprise of the royal Sisters. "Skipper what's wrong," Elsa said, "please tell me the Daleks aren't back or Maleficent or The Fire Queen." "Worst," I said, "Kuchinkukan Destroyer of Worlds." "Your majesty if what the penguins say is true," Paddie said, "then this kingdom…no the world is in danger." "How long do we have to the world ends," I said. "it depends on the form he has taken," Paddie replied, "one time he possesed a cheese…" "We heard that one," Skipper replied, "twice…but the good news we have the Sword of General Shinjin!"

"that is to be used under no circumstances," Paddie said. "General Shinjin," Skipper said, "I need a spirit guide." "I thought you'd never asked," The Snow monkey replied, "I can't believe your subconsious picked a lion over me." "What are you talking about," Kowalski said. "That my friend is between me and Skipper," he replied, "Paddie we meet again." "General," Paddie said bowing. "General Shinjin how do we…" "Save it Ice Queen," Kuchinkukan replied. "Kuchinkukan!" Paddie said, "you will not threaten this kingdom!" "Paddie?" Kuchinkukan said, "it's been a long time…and General Shinjin I will have my revenge." "Whatever you want," Elsa said, "your not getting it." "what do I want!" Kuchinkukan replied, "a host body and you're the perfect canditite." "Well technically since you were the one who broke out of your prison shouldn't you have possesed yourself?" I said.

"Well…um…Yes…" Kuchinkukan said, "technically that can happen…But not today!" Elsa barriaded herself behind a wall of ice, "You think Icewalls can stop me," Kuchinkukan replied, "I am a spirit." The red mist that was Kuchinkukan was punched by General Shinjin, "You forget my old foe that I am a spirit too! Where did he go." "You are mine Snow Queen lititery." he said in victory. "Nooo!" Anna shouted as she jumped in front of the approching spirit. Before the spirit could reach Anna Private threw his lunacorn (didn't he learn anything) at him. But Kuchinkukan went thru the lunacorn and into… "Private!" No wait he went thru him as well and a shocked Princess Anna. When Kuchinkukan approched the spirit stopped in it's tracks, "Ahh! Too cold! Too Cold!" he said as he fled from Elsa.

"Elsa you weren't possesed," Private said. "one of the many advantages of a frozen heart I guess." "Look's like my work here is done," Paddie said. When the troll left Kuchinkukan said, "I think I'll have better luck on the Island of Berk…Farewell." "The Island of berk," Elsa said, "he going after Toothless!" "Well boys…General we have work to do next stop Berk." "Skipper I'm coming with you," Elsa said. "Not this time," he replied, "You could hurt whoever he posseses or worst. I tell you when we need you help. As for right now you have a Kingdom to run." Before Elsa could argue I activated the Space-time teleport and pushes the button. The Throne room of Arendelle faded away to be replaced by the surprised face of Stoick the Vast.

(End of Chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: the recapure (almost)

The Island of Berk

Dawn

Stoick's Den

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper my feathered friend," Stoick said, "what brings you here?" "Stoick may I introduce you to General Shinjin," I said. "It's my great honar to be your wise spirit guest," the monkey replied. "What in Thor's hammer…" Stoick said. "Skipper Thor is the norse god of…" "Kowalski we don't have time for a culture lession," I said, "We need to stop an evil spirit from long ago who want makes someone on this island an host." "Evil spirit?" Kowalski turns and said "Kuchinkukan…" "Destroyer of Worlds!" Kuchinkukan replied. "oh hi…" kowalski said, "Kuchinkukan!" "what's you sick and twisted game destroyer of worlds." "ah vikings…" he said, "on second thought what is that thing." "I'm not afriad of no ghosts," Kowalski said, "Because who your gonna call!"

The three of us and the General stared at Kowalski like he was crazy. "Fine I'll do it myself," he replied, "Ghostbusters!" "ohhh" Private, rico, and I replied. "Kuchinkukan is escaping!" Shinjin shouted, "After him!" "yes sir," the four of us replied. "Noone can catch me," Kuchinkukan said. "Not on our watch," I said blocking his path, "Private now!" Private threw his favorite toy at the spirit which was promptly possesed by the destroyer of worlds. Kowalski stuffed the destroyer of worlds into a black box, "Spirit Box secure," he said, "now where were we."

2 hours later present day

Muesum of natural history

"Behold General the Pandorica!" I said. "It looks like my work is done," Shinjin replied as he returned to the sword which clanged to the ground. "Kowalski the spirit…" I said as the box exploded and we were trampled by the giant-size Kuchinkukan. "forgot about that," I said, "after that pink pony and their's no way to make that sound manly." "Skipper remember last time," Kowalski said, "we just have to defeat him the same way." "Kowalski he won't fall for that again," I said, "we need to come up with a different plan.." "what," Private asked. "Now that is the question," Kowalski replied.

(End of Chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Lunacorn Apocalypse 2

Central Park Zoo

Penguin HQ under penguin habitat

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay we only have until midnight to stop Kuchinkukan," I said, "and we have to do it without Shinjin…Which as I recalled we did." "Well we did since Mort was his host." "Anyway," I said, "we need bait the sparkly kind. And Private if there are any abilities of the lunacorns you did not mention last time…Please don't blab them to Kuchinkukan!" "There's no truth serum to mess this mission up," Kowalski commented. "And no inventions that threaten to destory us all," Private muttered. "Kowalski I need options," I said, "and no we're not going to that lab up in midtown to get some magufium 239!"

"Well unless I'm rebuilding the cronotron or the luv-u-laser I don't need Magufium 239," Kowalski replied. "You don't need a luv-u-laser Doris already likes you like you," Private said. "Back to busines," I said, "Kowalski…" "Okay I suggest we wait until Kuchinkukan get's hungry," he replied, "then find a billboard with lots of sparkles." "go stright to the boss and avoid conflict with his army of deranged lunacorns. Kowalski I dig it!" I said, "Commence operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse!" "Okay…" Private said. "I just want to give Kuchinkukan what's been coming to him!" "I suggest a lot of Watts," Kowalski said. "Let's Go! Go! Go!" I said as we exited the base Dalek-class weapons in hand.

Several moments later

The Sewer

"Okay we just need hid in this filthy stinking disese ridden cesspool of a sewer until we reach our destination," I said. "FILTHY STINKING CESSPOOL!" the King Rat shouted. "Well…um…yeah," I said. "True words…," he replied. "Listen Rodent Monarch but we don't need you hothead in the way right now," I replied. "Does he never learn," Kowalski muttered. "Well look what you just found!" The Rat King shouted as he and his rat minions charged. "Evasive!" I shouted as we barely jumped out of the way and onto our little sailboat.

"Skipper what is this doing here," Kowalski exclaimed. "Get onto the boat ask questions later," I shouted. Kowalski was the last one to board as the rats appeared. "full steam ahead!" I shouted ordering Rico to turn on the outboard motor. We sped away the Rats unable to catch up, "This is not the end of this Penguins!" The Rat king shouted. "Boys we'll deal with the Rats later," I said, "Onwards." "Skipper we have arrived at our destination," Kowalski said, "we are under Times Square." "Okay boys onwards and upwards," I said as we climbed off the boat, "Only target Kuchinkukan's lunacorn minions if you absolutly need to!"

We climbed out of the sewer to find ourselves in utter chaos. Private's favorite Toy was everywhere flying about and this time none of them talked. "Skipper this is worst then last time!" Kowalski shouted drawing the Lunacorns to us. "Destory them!" Kuchinkukan shouted. "Blast thru the lines!" I shouted, "clear a path to the leader!" "Aye Skipper," Kowalski said. "Why Dalek-class weapons by the way," Private asked. "Well we have to use them for something since what we usally use them for are all dead." I replied. "Except one," Kowalski muttered mainly to himself. "Anyway," I replied, "Charge!" We charged at the mass of lunacorns guns blazing heading for there leader. "This is going to be intersting," Kuchinkukan said with a laugh.

(End of chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Battle of Times Square

Times Square, New York

7:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper there's too many of them!" I shouted. "Keep firing!" Skipper shouted, "Or we'll never reach Kuchinkukan!" The lunacorn swarm was closing in and soon we would be drowning in lunacorns. "Skipper unless a freak storm front comes in we'll be here until the world ends," I shouted. "don't look now," Skipper replied, "but you may have spoken to soon."

I look up to find that a blizzard was now swirling around us blowing the lunacorns all over the place. "Thank you Elsa!" I shouted. "your welcome," Queen Elsa said from behind me. "Nice try," I said, "but you have to try harder then that to scare me." Due to the lower temps lunacorns all around us began to fall to the ground…well frozen. The Blizzard contiuned allowing us to come right up to Kuchinkukan uncallenaged. "Kuchinkukan," Skipper shouted over the storm, "This is your last chance…spare this world!" "Nice try," he replied as pink lighting flashed behind him, "but I don't scare easily." Elsa took full control of her blizzard and blasted him with snow and wind. "Elsa," I whispered, "keep him distracted."

While she contiuned her frozen attack on Kuchinkukan the four of us covertly climbed to the nearest building. Elsa stopped her attacks while Private shouted at Kuchinkukan, "Hey! All that battling the Snow Queen must make your very hungry!" "I'm not falling for that again," he snapped. "I knew it," Skipper muttered. "So you don't want these sparkles?" Private replied as the billboard next to him lite up.

And just as last time Kuchinkukan couldn't help himself and bit onto the sign. He screamed in pain as millions of volts coursed thru him. The heat that resulted from the electricity melted the plastic of his form releashing the spirit inside. Rico broke out the vacumm and sucked Kuchinkukan up. "Look's like we Penguins two Kuchinkukan zero," Skipper shouted.

"Skipper I suggest we trap this vacumm in a block of unmeltable ice," I said as Elsa cleared away all signs of her blizzard. "Elsa," Skipper said, "we need you to…" Elsa had the vacumm inside a block of ice before Skipper could finish. "I don't think he'll brother anyone ever again," she replied. "Well next stop the Pandorica I guess,' I replied. "Onwards," Skipper said as we headed towards the muesum.

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: The Pandorica Closes

Museum of Natural History

Hall of Accursive artifacts

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The block of ice containing Kuchinkukan started to melt when we placed it in the Pandorica. Elsa had already left so we couldn't just refreeze it, so it was imperative that we close the Pandorica. "Kowalski!" I shouted, "Seal the Pandorica!" The Pandorica the product of all of The Doctor's worst enemies will now be the final prison of the worst spirital being in existance. "Right away Skipper," Kowalski explained holding the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. He activated the device and sealed the Pandorica followed by the sounds of all it's defenses coming online.

"Behold the Pandorica!" Kowalski exclaimed, "The final prison of Kuchinkukan Destroyer of worlds. He will never threaten the universe again!" "You better hope so," Private muttered. "Well boys it's time to go home," I said, "who's up for some victory sandwiches!" "That's fine by me," Private said, "Kowalski you are returning that screwdriver right?" "I already did," he replied, "I teleported it back to the Doctor's coat pocket using the Space-time Teleport." "You better hope it went to the right Doctor," I replied. We left the museum unaware that Kuchinkukan was now moving free in the Pandorica. The Pandorica can never be opened again…not that we want it opened again.

Inside the Pandorica Kuchinkukan was angry and already ploting his escape and some choice catchphrases. "The Penguins might not be around when I escape but I will return to threaten the universe," he said, "and I will have my revenge on that snow monkey!" Because of all the timelocks and deadlocks and other security features he did not feel the Pandorica being moved into a truck nor did he feel that truck moving. That truck was heading for the National archive in Washington D.C where the Pandorica will be stored forever…

 **The End**


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
